A Maze of Words
by Soran-M
Summary: Halloween. Pendant que Thomas s'occupe des citrouilles, Newt l'observe et se souvient. D'eux. De leur histoire. UA. Newtmas (of course).


_**Bonsoir à vous qui vous égarez par-là,**_

 _ **Voici un petit texte qui m'est venu d'un coup, après un quiproquo** **bizarre** **(doublé d'un fou rire) avec une amie, entre un "os" et un "OS".**_

 _ **Je remercie les adorables Yodrey et Akimichi pour leur bêta-lecture et leurs conseils. Vous êtes des amours.  
**_

 _ **Suzuka-san : Il se trouve que le texte correspond au thème 56 de notre "Liste des 100 thèmes bien-à-nous-avec-nos-règles-modifiées", je le mets donc dedans. Plus que 99, hein.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **~ A MAZE OF WORDS ~**

Newt observait. Assis en tailleur à même le vieux plancher du salon, douillettement emmitouflé dans un plaid épais et moelleux, il contemplait son petit ami qui s'attelait à la tâche.

Dans un élan de motivation venu de nulle part, ils avaient décidé de décorer la maison pour Halloween et avaient de ce fait ramené du marché quatre énormes citrouilles qu'il fallait maintenant transformer pour l'occasion. Ils en avaient déjà sculpté deux la veille, à grands coups de fous rires et de batailles de pépins dans la cuisine. Sculpter les premières cucurbitacées de leur vie leur en avait fait baver, mais désormais elles trônaient fièrement dans le salon, dispensant une lumière tamisée grâce aux bougies dont ils les avaient parées. Selon Newt, celle de Thomas était magnifique, avec ses yeux effrayants et son rictus mauvais. Le blondinet avait tenté une approche plus rigolarde mais il n'était définitivement pas doué de ses mains et le résultat laissait quelque peu à désirer, la figure de sa courge pouvant s'interpréter comme un mélange douteux entre un air bourré et un air malade… Mais Thomas avait décrété qu'il l'aimait, et avait insisté pour qu'elle siège à côté de la sienne.

Ils avaient gardé les deux autres pour aujourd'hui, mais la fièvre avait saisi Newt dans la nuit, et il était à peine en état de se lever. Ceci dit, Halloween étant le soir-même, Thomas avait insisté pour s'occuper seul des deux dernières citrouilles, intimant à son petit ami de garder le lit. Newt était d'un naturel sage et raisonnable, mais il pouvait se révéler têtu à l'occasion. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Thomas. Refusant de le laisser seul à sa besogne, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce compromis, dans lequel le blondinet tiendrait sagement compagnie au brun, au chaud dans son plaid, pendant que celui-ci jouerait les sculpteurs éphémères.

Durant tout l'après-midi, ils avaient discuté de tout et n'importe quoi comme à l'accoutumé, se régalant de ces échanges intarissables et de cette extraordinaire complicité qui caractérisaient leur couple. Ils avaient chanté sur la musique que Newt gérait depuis son smartphone, débattu à propos du nom de leur hypothétique futur chat, rêvé à leurs prochains voyages en amoureux. Puis Newt, assommé par la fatigue, s'était assoupi sans prévenir. A son réveil, il avait constaté que Thomas l'avait calé confortablement avec tout un tas de coussins pour qu'il ne se réveille pas perclus de courbatures. Adorable. Et depuis, pelotonné dans ses oreillers, Newt le regardait faire en silence à travers le rideau cotonneux que le sommeil et la fièvre avaient déposé sur son esprit, tandis que le brun fredonnait doucement quelques airs, inconscient du réveil de son amant.

Newt aimait observer Thomas. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Jamais. Il observait ses traits concentrés sur sa tâche, ses sourcils légèrement froncés quand il rencontrait une résistance dans l'épaisse peau orange vif, sa langue pincée entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la forme qu'il donnerait aux yeux de la dernière citrouille. Et ses mains, qui passaient et repassaient aux mêmes endroits, tâtant, creusant et perçant la peau de la courge entre leurs doigts. Ses mains. _Ces mains_. Newt avait toujours adoré les mains de Thomas. Elles étaient sublimes. Grandes, avec de longs doigts fins, ce qui les rendaient… élégantes. Délicatement dessinées, tout en étant fortes et viriles. Sa première rencontre avec celui qui était désormais son compagnon avait d'ailleurs été initiée par ces mains-là…

Fraîchement arrivé dans sa nouvelle ville d'adoption, Newt avait pénétré totalement par hasard dans la librairie. Le nom, _"A Maze of Words"_ , lui avait plu, et la bâtisse ancienne l'avait irrésistiblement attiré dans son antre. Le lieu était magnifique, ancienne demeure restaurée tout en conservant le charme de l'ancien, les poutres, le dédale d'escaliers qui grincent, les étagères en bois massifs patinées par le temps. L'odeur de papier et de livres propres aux librairies flottait partout dans l'air et chatouillait agréablement ses narines. Newt avait flâné longtemps parmi les milliers d'ouvrages, décidant qu'il aimait cet endroit. Il avait fini par se perdre au rayon des romans Fantasy qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, et s'était arrêté pour découvrir les nouveautés. Une main avait alors littéralement surgi devant lui, déposant une pile de livres sous son nez, dans un emplacement vide sur la table des nouvelles sorties. Une main, suivie d'un _"Désolé!"_ penaud, lorsque son "propriétaire" s'était aperçu de ce geste un peu déplacé et intrusif dans l'espace vital de son vis-à-vis. Newt ne se rappelait plus avec précision de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, si ce n'est qu'il avait été happé par les yeux ambrés étincelants, les traits délicats et avenants, le corps à la fois svelte et musclé, la voix ronde et vive, l'aura de gentillesse du libraire en face de lui. Par ses mains fascinantes qui s'agitaient comme des papillons légers dès qu'il parlait. Et plus que tout, par la passion brutalement vivante qui émanait de lui dès qu'il évoquait ses derniers coups de cœurs littéraires. Tout cela avait séduit Newt, violemment et irrémédiablement.

Newt était alors devenu un client régulier de la librairie. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il ne venait que dans l'unique espoir de voir _son mignon petit libraire_. "Thomas", d'après son badge qu'il avait mémorisé dès le premier jour. D'abord occasionnellement, puis plusieurs fois par semaine (mais jamais le mardi, jour de repos de l'objet de sa visite), il venait s'égarer dans ce dédale de livres, simplement pour apercevoir Thomas au détour d'un rayon. Faisant mine de chercher un titre dans les étagères, il observait à la dérobée le jeune libraire pendant qu'il faisait son réassort, et il se prenait alors à rêver qu'il était lui aussi un livre, manipulé avec tant de précaution et d'amour par ces doigts délicats. Il se délectait de sa voix lorsqu'il l'entendait conseiller des clients ou échanger avec des collègues. Bien qu'il fût un grand lecteur, Newt n'avait la plupart du temps rien de spécial à se procurer. Alors, lorsqu'il arrivait que Thomas vienne le voir pour proposer son aide, il se sentait incapable de décliner l'offre et inventait n'importe quoi… Et Thomas le conseillait, toujours avec une passion débordante, sur des lectures diverses et variées. Newt repartait à chaque fois avec un nouveau livre qu'il n'aurait jamais acheté autrement, mais qu'il lisait quand même parce que Thomas l'avait aimé, et qu'à travers ces lectures il avait l'impression de le connaître un peu plus et de se rapprocher de lui. Peu importait s'il se sentait pathétique d'en être rendu là pour un coup de foudre à sens unique. Il se régalait de partager ses lectures avec le beau brun, cette relation privilégiée d'un libraire avec un client fidèle prenant une place de plus en plus importante dans son quotidien. Il sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsque Thomas lui faisait un grand signe de la main à son arrivée dans la boutique, son sourire rayonnant le transperçant de part en part.

Quelques mois plus tard, après un profond débat intérieur doublé d'un intense tourment, Newt avait fini par oser. Il avait invité Thomas à prendre un verre. Il avait imaginé, préparé, ruminé ce moment un million de fois dans sa tête, mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu et il avait fini par bafouiller un pauvre _"B-Boire un verre tu veux ?"_ à demi compréhensible tant sa voix avait déraillé sous l'emprise du stress. Incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans une phrase. Il s'était senti ridicule, persuadé que Thomas allait lui rire au nez et qu'il ne pourrait décemment plus mettre les pieds dans ce lieu qui lui était devenu si cher. Alors qu'il cherchait un plan impromptu pour disparaître subitement sous terre ou devenir invisible, puis aller pleurer sa honte à l'abri des regards, Thomas s'était contenté de sourire chaleureusement et de répondre un _"Avec plaisir"_ qui l'avait laissé cloué sur place, hébété, partagé entre l'étonnement et une joie indicible.

Lors de ce premier verre, Thomas lui avait avoué qu'il comptait lui-même l'inviter à la fin du mois s'il ne se décidait pas, et qu'il s'était demandé combien de livres il viendrait encore acheter avant de se lancer. Newt avait rougi si fortement en comprenant que Thomas avait deviné son petit manège depuis longtemps, qu'il en eut des bouffées de chaleur. Thomas avait perçu son trouble, et avait alors posé une main apaisante et rassurante sur son bras, le pressant légèrement entre ses doigts fascinants. Ce contact avait donné encore plus chaud à Newt tout en le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir en dehors de l'ambiance feutrée et boisée de la librairie. A se rapprocher. Doucement. Intensément. Mentalement. Physiquement. Autour d'un café après la journée de Thomas. Lors d'une soirée film chez l'un ou l'autre, en tout bien tout honneur. Dans un bar le samedi soir, à échanger des anecdotes un peu plus intimes, l'esprit et les langues déliées par l'alcool…

Tandis que Newt contemplait toujours Thomas depuis son petit cocon improvisé, sa mémoire égrenait les souvenirs du début de leur histoire, qu'il gardait précieusement logés dans un écrin de velours au creux de sa poitrine. Comme ce premier baiser fabuleux au milieu de la Place du Parlement, un soir de janvier où quelques flocons tombaient paresseusement sur leurs têtes nues. Thomas s'était arrêté brusquement au milieu des passants avant de tirer Newt à lui et de prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains, glacées de ne pas porter de gants. Des mains froides, au toucher pourtant brûlant sur sa peau rougie, les longs doigts fins de Thomas effleurant ses joues avec une infinie douceur. Newt ne sentait plus la morsure de l'hiver à cet instant, son cœur en proie aux flammes d'une passion ardente à mesure que les mains de Thomas parcouraient délicatement son visage. Sans un mot, leurs souffles puis leurs lèvres s'étaient mêlés durant de longues minutes, au beau milieu de cette place bruyante et animée. Indifférents à la neige qui les trempaient peu à peu, aux passants pressés de rentrer qui défilaient autour d'eux, le temps suspendu dans une bulle d'amour qui les enveloppait et les isolait du Monde. Là, ils prirent les étoiles comme témoin de l'éclosion de leurs sentiments. Lorsque leurs bouches s'étaient séparées, leur souffle court libérant de petits nuages de buée dans l'air hivernal, ils étaient repartis main dans la main, et ne s'étaient plus jamais lâchés.

C'était il y a un an, neuf mois et dix jours. Oui, Newt comptait les jours passés avec Thomas, comme autant de bénédictions qui parsemaient le chemin de sa vie. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble au bout d'un an, et Newt ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, avec la sensation permanente de n'avoir jamais pris meilleure décision. Et il se retrouvait là, ce soir, dans ce salon cosy et douillet à leur image, avec cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur comme il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahit, brutale et douce à la fois. Il se sentait vivant. Heureux. Serein. Il murmura un _"Merci d'être là"_ qui fit lever les yeux de son ouvrage à Thomas. L'air surpris de ce dernier laissa place à un doux sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, et il envoya à Newt un baiser, du bout de ses doigts recouverts de chair de citrouille.

\- J'ai terminé, annonça Thomas en caressant avec satisfaction la surface de la courge pour la nettoyer des quelques pépins qui s'y étaient égarés, ses doigts élégants courant avec douceur sur les courbes orangées. Et, encore une fois, Newt les contempla avec fascination et amour, jusqu'à ce que c'en fût trop pour lui.

\- Je suis jaloux, Tommy.

L'incompréhension qu'il lut sur le visage de son petit ami, ses grands yeux ambrés écarquillés d'étonnement, lui donnait un air parfaitement adorable. Newt tomba encore un peu plus amoureux de lui, si c'était possible.

\- De ?

\- De la citrouille.

Les traits de Thomas se relâchèrent en un sourire éclatant, le rire n'était pas loin.

\- Vraiment, Tommy. Laisse-la tranquille et pose un peu tes mains sur moi, maintenant.

Le rire de Thomas raisonna dans la pièce, clair et chaleureux. Aussitôt, les bras de ce dernier vinrent l'entourer amoureusement, et Newt se laissa couler avec délices dans leur étreinte, et dans les caresses de ces mains merveilleuses. Tant pis pour le rhume. Tant pis pour le jus de citrouille sur le plaid.

* * *

 ** _Je n'ai pas du tout de fétich... de problème avec les mains._**  
 ** _Si quelqu'un se pose par hasard la question, la Place du Parlement ici, c'est celle de Rennes (et la librairie est librement inspirée de celle juste à côté de la Place, au passage). Oui, j'ai fait de Newt et Thomas des rennais, j'ai OSE._**


End file.
